The last of them
by ShadowSanguis
Summary: Aizen has been sealed away and is given a choice. He goes deep into his thoughts. Remembers when he was visited by a demon. ((Will be rewritten))
1. Chapter 1 Memories

_The last true Demon_

_Chapter 1_

_(Bleach, shadow and Demon)_

_Dreams_

* * *

It had been a few years since Aizen had been sealed away. He couldn't speak, see, or hear anything. He could only think. Deep in his thoughts.

* * *

The year was around 1512. Or maybe much earlier. A brown haired boy was sitting on the floor of his home and looking out at the sky. His mother screamed his name and the boy sighed. The woman screamed his name once more. "Sosuke! Get your ass over here!"

Sosuke stood and walked into the room. "What tis it? "

" Go out and get some more food! And don't you dare think about trying to run away again! "  
Sosuke nodded silently at his mother and went out into the forest to his secret spot by a tree surrounded by bushes.

He dug around the dirt by the tree and uncovered a katana with a green handle. He brushed off the dirt and held the katana. He looked at it. He had sometimes spoke to the katana in his thoughts and sometimes he could have sworn it spoke back. Then he stood and walked deeper into the forest. He walked for a minuet and came to a stream and looked at the fish swimming by. He stood in the water and pointed the blade toward the water. He looked at the blade. "Shouldn't it have rusted? "

Then he looked back at the water and a fish came his way and he prepared to kill it, but then he herd a sound. A beautiful sound. It was the sound of a violin, but he didn't know that. He looked in the direction where the noise came from. He lowered his sword and stepped out of the water. He walked threw the forest and toward the noise. He then stopped and saw that he was lost. He frowned. "Damn. "  
He sighed and herd the noise again and ran with the katana by his side towards it. He came to an open field. He saw a woman with long black hair that went down to her ankles. She wore a beautiful black and white kimono with a black obi. Her fingers pressed on the strings and the bow in her other hand strummed them, making a sweet melody on the black violin. She stopped playing and turned to the boy. Her skin was pale and a long bang covered her right eye and was a bit shaggy. He gasped. " Uh-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave. "  
The woman's golden eye looked at him as he turned to leave. " Hey, wait. "

The boy stopped and looked at her. She walked over to him. " Your not interrupting " She smiled.  
She crouched down to his height and set her violin on the ground and the bow next to it. "Um..ok. "  
Her golden eye looked into his mahogany ones. " Whats your name? "  
Sosuke was silent for a moment, deciding weather or not it was a good idea to tell her his name. " S-sosuke. Sosuke Aizen. "  
The woman smiled " Hmph. That's an interesting name. It means, beloved love and peace. "  
Sosuke nodded. " Whats your name? "  
The woman was silent. " Misha Pulvia. "  
Sosuke stared at her. " That's a lie. "

Misha grined. " Oh, and why are you so sure? "  
" I've seen and herd so many lies I can usually tell, though your one of the good ones. I'm partly guessing you wouldn't tell a kid your real name. So you would have a code name. "  
The woman chuckled. " Hmm, well my name is Lightning Schatten, but don't tell anyone, ok? " She put a finger to her lips and had what appeared to be a bit of a grin.

Sosuke looked at her. " Alright. Can I call you Light? "

Lightning smiled " Sure. " She patted his head.

Sosuke at the time felt that Lightning was a good person. He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

-Outside near Las Noches, before Aizen was sealed, centuries after Sosuke met Lightning-

In the large desert stood a girl. She stared at the large white castle and sighed. She wore a long black coat with the hood up and the zipper zipped from her waist to her collar bone. She had black pants with black shoes. Her black hair went a few inches past her shoulders and covered her right eye a and was a bit shaggy. Her left eye was a bright gold. She continued to walk toward Las Noches.

* * *

-Inside Las Noches-

Aizen sat alone in his thrown room with his chin resting on his knuckles and he opened his eyes. " Hmph. "

* * *

In one of the halls the girl walked. She ran into a blue haired man. " Hey, who are you?" Grimmjow said grinning.

She started to walk past him and Grimmjow grabbed her arm. "You didn't answer my question!"

The girl broke her arm away from his grip and removed her hood and looked at him with her golden eye. " My name is Misha Pulvia."

Grimmjow grinned more. " Well, you have a pretty face, Misha."

Misha smirked. " Thank you, Grimm-kitty." Misha walked on.

Grimmjow looked at her back. " Ha...Wait, what did she call me?"

Misha walked down many halls and stoped at the door to Aizen's thrown room. She looked to her left and saw Ulquiorra. " Hello...Ulquiorra."

" I don't believe I ever told you my name."

Misha's face was placid. " In your dreams you did. "

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. " Who are you?"

Misha smiled " Misha Pulvia. Its good to see you again." Misha walked closer to Ulquiorra and before he could react, she hugged him.

Ulquiorra was confused at the motion. Misha quickly released him and the large white doors next to them opened. Aizen stood behind it, his face placid. " Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra looked at where Misha once stood. She was gone. " Looking for something?"

Ulquiorra looked at Aizen. "N-No." He bowed to Aizen and walked away.

Aizen smirked. " Dreams. What interesting things they are."

Misha stopped walking threw the hall and herd a girl scream. Misha grinned.

* * *

As Aizen walked toward his room he ran into Misha. She smiled at him and laughed slyly. Aizen's eyes narrowed as she skipped around a corner. He walked over to the corner and saw no one down the hall. He herd laughing behind him. 'Why can't I sense who's behind me?' He thought to himself.

* * *

Not too far away, Noritoria had Orihime pinned to the wall and ripped of the top of her blouse. Aizen's spiritual pressure was hidden and the two couldn't sense him. Noritoria grabbed Orihime's breasts and he leaned in closer, about to rip off her bra and Orihime slapped him. "You bitch! "

* * *

Aizen turned around and saw Misha as she skipped happlie down the halls. He walked after her. Then his walk became speed walking. Then he flash stepped toward her and after going down a few halls and corners he stopped. He looked down the left hall. He saw Noritoria with Orihime. For some reason he couldn't sense them. Then he suddenly could.'What the hell?' Aizen's eyes narrowed.

Noritoria punched Orihime in the stomach and threw her on the ground. She coughed out blood. Noritoria kicked her over and over. Aizen walked toward them and appeared behind Noritoria and directed his power at him. Noritoria yelled in pain as he fell to his knees and found himself having a hard time breathing and tried to get away from Aizen. " That's no way to treat a lady. " Aizen grinned at the man.

He hid his spiritual pressure once more and turned Orihime face up. She looked at Aizen in terror. Aizen took off his jacket and wrapped it around Orihime to cover her chest. Orihime calmed down and Aizen helped her stand and walked down a few halls. Misha lurked a ways behind them. ' I hope I can make you see in time.'

Aizen walked Orihime into a large room she didn't recognize. It had a large bed with dark red comforters and dark brown wood for the pillars on the corners of the bed. The room was lit by a dim Chandelier. There was a glass table with chairs in the corner and a couch in another. By the side of the bed was a dark dresser with Aizen's Zanpaktou laying on top of it. Aizen helped Orihime over to the long, dark red cushioned couch with dark brown wood. Orihime looked around the room and was surprised it wasn't white, but quite the opposite. Aizen walked to Orihime's side and dabbed away the blood around her mouth and neck with a cloth. Orihime blushed and pulled the jacket tighter around her chest as he got to her the blood near her chest. When Aizen had wiped off the blood he stood and put the bloody cloth in a black basket near the dresser. He walked back and stood by Orihime. She had fallen asleep. Aizen's eyes narrowed.

Aizen walked over to the dresser and picked up Kyoka Suigetsu and slid it in his obi. He walked toward the door of his room and stopped. He looked at the open window and sighed. He walked over to it and put a hand on the window sill and jumped out. As he fell he looked out into the distance. He bounced off of the building. He soon stood on the ground and looked around the area. The wind was strong. Aizen looked left and when he looked forward Misha appeared and had an inhuman grin. " Keep her by your side." She said as her voice and skin started to crack. Aizen walked closer to her and touched her face lightly and she shattered like glass and turned to dust with a high pitched scream. Aizen's face was placid. " How strange."

* * *

Orihime later awoke and looked around. The open window had closed itself. Orihime got up and walked into the small hallway and herd a noise. It was the faint sound of a violin. It was quiet and beautiful, like a sweet whisper. Orihime opened the door and walked down the long hall toward the sound. She then came to a huge door and it opened. She found herself outside and it was quiet. Then she herd the violin play fast and saw a figure in all black with a white violin in the distance. Orihime hesitated, but fallowed the figure as it continued to play. ' How did I get outside?' She thought.

* * *

Aizen sighed and looked at the white palace and herd the violin. " What a lovely song. " He looked at the black sky. " It sounds so familiar. "Aizen looked in the direction it was coming from. " I don't have time for such things. " He said as he flash stepped back to Las Noches.

* * *

Orihime saw the figure stop playing and stopped walking. Orihime walked over to the figure. They lowered the bow and violin to their side. They looked at the ground. Orihime got close enough to look at them. It was a woman and she looked up and Orihime saw her face. " Um... Are you alright?"

Midha looked at Orihime. " He's going to loose."

Orihime looked confused. " Who's going to loose? "

" He will be defeated and sealed away. "

" Who? "

" If you don't stay with him he will be sealed away, Orihime Inoue. "

" Who?! "

" If you stay with him his reasons will make sense to you. You will see. Why. He dose what he dose. Almost all his comrades will die. Only two or so will survive. That is, unless you choose to stay. "

" Are you talking about-"

* * *

Orihime awoke on the couch that was in her room in Las Noches. She looked around. " What a strange dream."

* * *

Aizen opened his eyes as he sat at his large stone chair. His eyes narrowed.

* * *

-Back to current time-

Aizen came back to reality and looked into the darkness of his cell and in the darkness he grinned.

* * *

_End of chapter 1_

Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. I am also open for suggestions for what should happen next.

( Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Shadow and Demon belongs to me.)


	2. chapter 2 Murder

_The last true demon_

_Chapter 2_

_(Bleach, shadow and Demon)_

_Murder_

* * *

The boy had been living with the demon for almost a year in its huge, dark castle, near the sea.

" Shes dead" said the black haired woman.

The boy with brown shaggy hair looked at her. " Who? "

" Your mother. I killed her." The woman grinned

The boy's face remained placid. Then a slight smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you...Lightning."

The woman patted the boys head and smiled. "This is the last time we will see each other like this."

The boy had a saddened look. "I see. I...heh...To think, the one thing I have that is close to a friend is a monster."

Lightning grinned. "That is because...Sosuke...You, yourself...are a monster."

The boy smirked. " Yes, I am."

The boy looked out at the sea before him. A gust of wind pasted by and he closed his eyes. He frowned and when he opened his eyes, they were full of sadness. The demon was gone.

" I am alone again."

"_ You are never alone_." Said a beautiful voice.

" Who are you?"

" _I am your power. Your weapon ..I am at your service. I want to taste blood again and I know you want to feel the satisfaction of cutting threw someones flesh_."

The boy was silent. "Your right, I do...Kyoka Suigetsu."

There was silence for a long time.

_" Kill."_

_" Kill. Kill...KILL."_

* * *

The boy stood in the village of corpses, his blade covered in their blood. His face was placid. Each of the villagers was brutally cut apart. The boy grinned. "They were all trash."

* * *

_'Kill?' _Aizen opened his eyes. He was in the darkness. " Kill...I.."

_" What do you wish for?"_

" Wish? I...I wish..." Aizen closed his eyes under his bonds. " To see the demon again and hear that violin. I wish to be free. I wish for power."

In the darkness, Aizen opened his eyes again and herd that beautiful melody and saw the light. A black horse with black wings and a black horn walked toward him. As it walked in its graceful motion, its long main and tail that almost touched the white ground flowed in the wind. Aizen looked at its golden left eye. The horse stopped in front of him and put its face in front of his. The horse slowly opened its right eye, revealing the symbol imprinted on it. A grey star with a rigid circle around it. It was blood shot and as Aizen stared at it, a stream of blood trickled down the horses cheek. Everything faded into darkness.

" _You wish shall be granted, Sosuke Aizen_."


End file.
